All over but the crying
by MissDiablo
Summary: Did she really love him? Did he really love her? Love is complicated.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not NCIS, not the characters. The lyrics are from a song called "It's all over but the crying" by Garbage.**

New fic, McAbby this time :P I hope you like it! I haven't updated here in like foreve, but I've had a lot of things to do... Anyway, I'm back now :) **

* * *

All over but the crying**

The lab was eerie quiet, although two people were in there, working. One of them was working on a computer, using advanced programs, his fingers tapping the keyboard fastly. His tie hung loosely aroung his neck, almost falling of as it slowly untied itself. He didn't even notice, he just continued his work.

The other one was silently performing tests on fluids in small bottles, but her thoughts was far away from work as she almost unconsionsly put a label to one of the bottles.

_Everything you think you know baby  
Is wrong_

Abby thought of them. Her and Tim. She used to think that it felt so right to be with him, that maybe she had found the one that she was supposed to be with. They looked so perfect together, the lab tech and the computer geek.

But now, she didn't feel the same. It was like something had happened to them, and it wasn't something good. Right after ate's death, it had felt like they had become closer, stronger, but after that they had both changed. Abby sighed silently and looked over to McGee, hoping that maybe she was just imagining it. He didn't look back, he hadn't even noticed that she looked at him.

_And everything you think you had baby  
Is gone_

Slowly, two days passed. The weather was bad, it had rained almost constantly for a few days. The sky was grey and the big rainclouds seemed to almost cover it. Abby was alone in the lab, the rest of the team was out in the rain, working on their current case.

She couldn't help but think of McGee again. Their relationship seemed to have changed. He didn't seem to care as much as he used to do, and maybe she didn't either. As she sat down on a chair in the lab, she realised that she had to sort out her feelings. Did she really love him?

_Certain things turn ugly when you think too hard  
And nagging little thoughts change into things you can't turn off_

The few minutes before the rest of the team came back again seemed like hours to her. As McGee stepped out of the elevator and into the lab he found Abby sitting on a chair, her eyes looking almost empty as she uncounsiously twirled one of her raven black pigtails around her finger.

"Abby, are you okay?"

Her eyes met his. Was he really worried? Had she just imagined that they didn't love eachother? Abby's head was full of thoughts as she stood up, moving towards another computer, carefully avoiding Tim's eyes.

"Fine" she mumbled.

He looked into her eyes, but suddenly looked away again. He knew too.

_It's all over but the crying  
Fade to black I'm sick of trying_

He raised his voice.  
"Maybe we should end this... I don't..."

"You don't what? Love me?" Abby thought her voice sounded so hoarse, she could barely recognize it. She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, but angrily blinked them away, not wanting to show him how weak she felt.

_Do you really think I'm made of stone baby?  
C'mon!_

_That we only love the things we own?  
Baby you're wrong_

McGee looked confused. Maybe he didn't know what he felt, either.

"I don't know Abby, I don't know"

_Now I can't walk back  
I can't leave behind  
_

_Where does it go, all the light that we had?_

"Maybe we should end this then, if you don't know."

Tim looked like he was going to say something, but shut his mouth again, turned his back and walked out of the lab. His face didn't show the sadness he felt.

_Everything you think you know baby  
Is wrong  
And everything you think you had baby  
Is gone_

_Baby we're done_

Abby turned away, facing the window, slowly letting the tears roll down her cheeks, staining them with eyeliner.

_It's all over but the crying_

Maybe it was the right thing to do, maybe she didn't need him. She had had many boyfriends before Tim, and broken up with them, but this time it felt different. Worse.

It almost felt like her heart was getting colder, darker, as she stood in the lab, all alone.

_Fade to black I'm sick of trying_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think! Please review! Pretty please:P  
_


End file.
